Don't Fail The Next One
by Martin-Ez92
Summary: As he pulled away, David stared at his baby girl wrapped in his arms. Emma's eyes became cloudier and it took every bit of her strength to speak. "Remember…don't fail… don't fail then next...one..." And she said no more.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Just some short Chapters about how I want OUAT Season 3 to end. Even though, it probably won't. I came dream...right? Anyways, I hope you all enjoy and you know...reviews would be nice. So Ya...Peace Out!:-)**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Once Upon A Time!**

It was over.

David coughed, squinting his eyes to see through the haze. He realized he was still lying on his back and eventually made several attempts to stand up but his body failed to cooperate. He collapsed again and again, grunting every time his cuts and welts made contact with the cold street of Storybrooke.

After a few seconds, David finally gave up and remained sprawled on the ground, gasping for air. He was beyond exhausted. His whole body throbbed painfully with his every move. He wanted to rest. He wanted all the pain to stop. Every fiber of his being wanted to close his eyes, stay in that spread-eagle position and sleep for the rest of his lifetime.

But, he can't. He has a family to find and a new baby boy to see for the first time. With the Wicked Witch and her monkey's destroying the town, David had to leave his wife at the hospital with Blue, Whale, and some Dwarfs while he helped the townspeople defend themselves.

He also had another reason. A reason that Snow realized was even more important then the birth of their second child. It was Emma. She was out there. Putting her life on the line to ensure everyone's happiness. Even if it meant loosing her own.

"Dad."

David's eyes shifted from the beautiful sunrise to the direction of the voice. At once, the haze cleared off. Yet he wished it hadn't. Friends and foes lay lifeless on the streets. The surroundings were a landscape of red and ash from the sea of dead bodies and the creatures dust covering the ground. Everywhere was a sign of victory and loss.

And there, just an arm's reach away, was Emma. She was extending one arm towards him, pain evident in her cloudy eyes. Her hair was in disarray and her clothes were torn and bloodstained.

"Emma!" David cried out.

Despite his body's objections, David rolled until he was lying on his stomach and started crawling towards his daughter. He stretched out a hand until his fingers brushed Emma's. David moved closer until he was right beside her.

"Oh, Emma," his voice started to crack when he caught full sight of the dark red fluid gushing from her chest. Without realizing it, he was suddenly sitting up next to her and his hands were automatically pulling her into his lap. "You're gonna be okay."

David could feel his voice getting more panicky in every word. He started bunching his ripped jacket to apply pressure on her wound, but a weak hand stopped him. Her green eyes, just like his own, looked up at him.

Emma was staring at him and shaking her head slowly with a painful smile plastered on her face. "My fate has been decided."

Her voice was soft, like a whisper, yet loud enough for David to hear. "I'm sorry. But now you have a chance to start over. To raise the the child you've always wanted." Her voice was breaking now. Tears started to flow out of her eyes. "Just don't let him grow up the way I did."

"Shh, stop it," he said firmly, hugging he like fragile glass about to shatter in pieces. "You're not going to die. You're coming back with me and we're both going to see your brother. Don't you see, we've won. You are going to live, for me, for your mother and bother, for Henry." David pulled away and looked at Emma. "You cannot go."

"This is my happy ending," Emma declared in a muffled tone, but her eyes were hard as they remained fixed on her father. "I'm the Savior. I knew...I knew the risks when I given that title. Making sure you and Sn...mom finally get your happy ending along with...along with the rest of the people in Storybrooke." She pauses to take a ragged breath, "Just tell...tell Henry I'm sorry. Tell him...to live a happy life with Regina. With you guys...with you guys by his side."

"Please..." David's pleading voice echoed into the silence. "You are my happy ending Emma. My baby girl, from the moment you were born. Please...just stay with me!"

"I just wish..." the whisper of the Savior was barely audible. The corners of her lips raised into a warm smile., "….just wish I could have seen my brother. Knew his name."

There was a long pause until the heartbreaking sobs of the broken Prince echoed in the tranquil atmosphere.

"His name is Leo, and you will see him."

Emma took a deep breath. "Leo..."

Emma touched David's face with her hand. David, knowing what she wanted, closed in. He kissed her forehead and Emma swears that his lips were the softest thing she's ever felt.

As he pulled away, David stared at his baby girl wrapped in his arms. He examined her features – the way her golden, curly hair hangs down her shoulders. Much like her mother's. Her green eyes, like his, that sparkle in the sunrise. Her mother's chin, his "charming" smile. She was the best of both worlds.

Emma's eyes became cloudier and it took every bit of her strength to speak.

"Remember…don't fail… don't fail then next...one..."

And she said no more.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a new beginning. A fresh start.

It's been two months since the incident. The small town of Storybrooke was slowly picking up the pieces that have been broken by the Witch. Henry had regained his memories, and was devastated when he heard what happened to his mother. He spent many nights with tears in his eyes, but his family helped him through it.

And now, David stands in the middle of the small apartment, watching his son sleep in his arms. He gets a quick glance from his wife in the kitchen and he sees the smile on her face.

"So, um...do I get to hold him?" A familiar voice asks.

"I don't know," he turns around to face his beautiful daughter. His Emma. "You shouldn't even be out of bed."

"Well you know me," she smiles, "I'm just too damn stubborn."

David, and Snow both chuckle. It was true. She was stubborn as hell. But, she was also a fighter. Even when all hope seemed lost, she fought the Witch for everyone's happiness. She fought for her family. With those last moments with her father, when she told him that her death was her happiness, she ended up fighting for her life.

As the family continues to laugh, baby Leo begins to cry.

"Here, let me see him." Emma took her brother from her father's arms. She still had a hard time moving around with her injuries but managed to maneuver Leo so he was cradled in her arms.

"Shh...It's ok," Emma whispered, as David stood in shock with his wife as Leo instantly stopped crying as soon as he was settled in his sister's arms. "I've got you."

Emma stood there with her brother. She began talking to him, completely unaware that her parents are still in the room. "You're so tiny. You know that." She lifted her hand, placed it under Leo's palm. "You really just a little person, aren't you? You have fingers. I got fingers. You have arms. Igot arms." She chuckled. "You got mom's eyes though, while I got dad's."

"I'm not gonna lie to you, kid, this family's crazy." Emma laughed. "We always seem to lose one another, and it's hard. It's hard saying goodbye." She pauses to thing about that moment she thought she would die. "But, let me tell something. No matter what happens I will always find you. I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure you grow up with these...amazing parents. I'm giving you your happiness kid. So you know...enjoy it."

As if he heard her, Leo open his tiny eyes and raised his arm up. Emma leaned closer and his little hand touched her cheek. He started to giggle which of course, made Emma giggle.

In the kitchen, Snow lets out a sob as she listened to her daughter. Her son has no idea what an amazing sister he has. She makes her way around the counter and joins Emma in the living area. "I believe...I believe you're his favorite." Snow says.

"And know matter what happens," David kisses the side of Emma's head and whispers in her ear, "You will always be my favorite. My baby girl."

Emma lets her tears fall and is embraced by her parents. "I love you guys."

"We love you too," David says. "This is our happy ending."


End file.
